Their Weirdest Adventure: Short but Sweet
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Professor X is hallucinating and now he's dragged Kitty and Kurt into his chaotic mind. Who doesn't want to be King Arthur I tell ya? KURTTY! One chap story


**__**

Disclaimer: I own no characters mentioned such

And also note that too much caffeine in the morning makes you jittery when you write stories, such with this story. You'll see how jittery I was when I was writing. Damn! I gotta do my homework!!!! Dream-based by the way.

King Arthur greeted his warriors at the round table. "Great knights," he proclaimed. "We must journey onward into lands unknown. All of Camelot lies in our hands. We must seek the one ultimate power that will save this kingdom."

The knights cheered.

"Now onward! We must commence the search for the Holy Grail." Everyone gathered their swords and armor. They saddle up their horses and crossed the bridge that led them out of Camelot into the strange world. King Arthur got on his horse and headed toward the gates but once his horse stepped onto the bridge, it collapsed beneath them.

~*~*~*~*~

Kitty had been up late doing an English paper. "The nerve of Mr. Fishner making me do another paper! That first one took like a whole night to do." She needed to go back to the kitchen and grab another Coke. When she phased back up to the second floor she saw the professor wheeling down the hallway. _"That's so not like him to be up late at night,"_ Kitty thought to herself. 

Xavier was wheeling himself near the edge of the stairs. Kitty gasped "Professor what are you doing?!" She ran towards him but he already wheeled one inch closer to the steps and thus his wheelchair began to topple. Kitty got to the stairs and dove for the handles of the wheelchair. She grabbed them with success. 

The ruckus awoke everyone on the floor and thus everyone opened their doors to the odd site. Ororo and Scott got to the two who were trapped halfway down the main staircase. Kitty was holding on to Xavier's wheelchair as if holding on for dear life.

"I got it, Kitty." Jean came and lifted the wheelchair with the professor back onto the hallway. "Professor? Charles?" Ororo came to Xavier and tried to shake him up. He looked awake but unfocused. "What's happened?"

"You were like wheeling down the stairs," said Kitty. "You could've fallen down the stairs had Kitty not have gotten to you in time. Are you all right, professor?" Scott observed Xavier's face closely. He blinked a few times. "I…I guess I haven't."

"Vell, is there anything ve can can do?" ask Kurt.

Xavier began to wheel back into his room. "Perhaps Hank can look into this in the morning. My apologies, students, teachers." Returning to his room Xavier did not say another word, and neither did anyone else in the hallways. "Show's over, tykes. Hit the hay," growled Logan in his usual tone, although he was concerned about the professor himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Hank kept close watch on the computer screen as he monitored Xavier's brainwaves. "This doesn't seem like sleep-walking. According to this brainwaves you were fully awake. Do you remember going to sleep at all."

"Well, I was dressed for it," said a frustrated Xavier. "But it could be…no…I couldn't have fallen asleep in my own chair, but I swore that I was dreaming last night."

"You could've been hallucinating," said the beastly doctor. 

"Preposterous, I keep control of my mind to avoid such things as sleepwalking and hallucinating. I could be that something or someone else is at work here…or perhaps, my own powers are weakening."

The teens were outside focus on Jean picking up what was going on downstairs. "The professor's worried. He thinks his powers are starting to weaken."

"Man, if the professor can hallucinate, then it can happen to anyone," said Scott.

"Ja. I'm scared here," said Kurt. Kitty began to twirl around her glass of lemonade. Everyone became lost in thought of what was happening to their greatest benefactor.

~*~*~*~*~

King Arthur woke and looked up at the collapsed bridge, he was relieved that he and his horse were okay. They would travel of the cliffs to catch up with the nights that awaited them at the top.

~*~*~*~*~

It was either time for school or time for other things. No one even noticed the professor at the bottom of the main staircase looking up at the second floor balcony.

~*~*~*~*~

Before making his ascendant to the top, King Arthur came upon a strange weapon on the ground he picked it up with both of his hands. Suddenly, the weapon began to shake with a glowing light and to make matters worse, a strange and frightening creature suddenly came up at him from behind.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, no. Professor, you're doing it again!" Kitty was the first to arrive back from classes on the half day. She was shocked to find the professor out of his wheelchair and meddling with one of Forge's devices in the foyer. As we all should know by now, there's no telling what any of Forge's machines could do.

Kitty did not expect the professor to strike his hand at her. "AWAY FROM ME, DEMON!" he roared. His arm just phased through Kitty so no harm was done. But still, Xavier was in a major state of hallucination and Kitty was the only one around. The device in his other hand began to shake with such fury.

~*~*~*~*~

Kurt and Amanda went out to lunch. The fuzzy elf had been concerned about Amanda's behavior lately as if she was hiding something from him. "Kurt, she told him. My family and I are moving away. The truth is, they don't want me to see you anymore."

"Vhat?!" Kurt was shocked…too shocked to realize his heart was breaking.

"We're moving away from Bayville where there isn't so many mutants. They're just doing this for my safety Kurt. And it's probably best for both of us that we don't see each other anymore." Amanda was gone after that paying for her food, but all Kurt could do was just sit there in shock and defeat. It was always about the blue fur. He couldn't even stand to think about his world crashing down anymore, but suddenly his thoughts became interrupted.

__

"Kurt! Kurt!" Jean was phoning for him through his mind.

"Ja." Kurt mumbled back in a depressed voice.

__

"Get back to the mansion. The professor's hallucinating again. You can get to the mansion first and help him out."

"Ja," said Kurt. He immediately teleported back to the mansion. When he got there, the thoughts of Amanda dumping him were pushed away by the shock of the scene infront of him. 

Kitty was grabbing for the other end of the device that the professor was meddling with. But Xavier continued to trash his arm at her to keep her away. "Kurt! How about a hand."

But before Kurt got to her the machine began to bring forth a massive florescent light. Kurt was pushed back blinded by the force. When he open his eyes and got up. He became shocked…

…both Kitty and the Professor were gone!

~*~*~*~*~

"Yes?" Forge answered his door and found Kurt standing there, but Kurt just jumped onto him and transported him back to the foyer of the mansion. 

"Kbgkksfh kgfrwekhgghb fgjffthjkf!" Kurt was rambling so fast, so very very fast. "Kurt! Slow down! Tell me what happened!" Yelled Forge.

"The Professor and Keety! They vere here and they had a thing in there hands and then there was this light, and then they were gone! BAMF!" Kurt seemed almost hysterical.

"Oh no!" said Forge. "They got a hold of my new thought-portation device!"

"Vhat?!"

"It's a machine that transports people into the dimension of their current thoughts."

"The professor vas hallucinating."

Forge began to think. "Then, that means he and Kitty must've been transported into whatever type of world the professor is hallucinating…"

"Vhat do we do?!" The fuzzy elf shook Forge. "Wait! Wait! I got it!" said Forge. "Remember that device we tested to help you teleport farther?"

"Don't remind me. With that creepy dimension?" 

Forge look down and found some particles that were left behind from the now missing machine that vanished the professor and Kitty. "Eureka! This should have some data on exactly what was going through the professor's head."

The two went down to the basement and dug out the old machine that gave Kurt nightmares. "Come on, Kurt. If you don't do this, who's gonna get Kitty and Professor X out of whatever dimension they're trapped in?"

"You're right," said Kurt, although he felt uneasy about putting on the gear again. "Okay, I'm gonna put this data into the computer…Camelot? Man, the professor's got a unique imagination."

"So vhat do I do?" ask Kurt.

"You gotta make yourself wanna transport there. Get ready, I gotta set up the coordinates." Forge started up the switches.

"Please, no monsters this time," Kurt said to himself. BAMF!

~*~*~*~*~

King Arthur fought off the strange creature but to his surprise the creature seemed untouchable. Even his sword would slice through the body without potential harm. He only had one choice now. He had to run. He let go of the strange weapon he struggled to pull from the creature and ran for his horse. He hurried down the deep canyons until he came upon a dead end. He charged his horse upwards and soon they were climbing towards the cliff where the air was suddenly getting steamy. At the surface, unknown to him was a bubbly lake. The water was steaming with the anger of the Lady of the Lake.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Kitty thought frantically. She couldn't see a horse or any armor. Just Professor Xavier in a wheelchair speeding into the canyons. Eventually, Kitty worried that the Professor would end killing themselves in wherever place they were in. She didn't know, and she doubt that Xavier would know either.

Kurt arrived where Forge's thought-portation now laid. It was busted somewhat. Another Forge folly and once again Kurt was trapped in a creepy placed. "Professor?!" He heard Kitty's voice echoe in the canyons and so Kurt teleported closer to hear.

"Keety?!" Kitty stopped dead in her tracks. She could've sworn she heard Kurt somewhere in this place and then…BAMF!

"Oh Kurt!" Kitty jumped onto the fuzzball into a embrace which surprised Kurt. "I'm so glad to see you. The professor's gone nuts! We gotta help him." The two continued searching for Xavier until they found him. He was on his wheelchair and more than halfway above them wheeling over the cliffs.

"Vow! The professor can do anything vith that chair," said Kurt. "He gone nuts!" said Kitty. "Get us up there!" The two teleported to the top of the cliff. It was too hot to see. They ended up on the shore of a hot lake. 

In the center of the lake, a demon looking water creature climbed onto a stone and hissed at the two unexpected guests. "this is where you stop!" the creature screamed. "None shall past the Lady of the Lake."

By that time Xavier had managed to wheeled himself up to the top. "I shall smite thee!" he roared at the Lady of the Lake. "No one shall shall get in the way of saving Camelot!" Kurt and Kitty could only watch the spectacle unfold before them. Xavier bend over to look for something tucked into his wheelchair but Kurt and Kitty saw nothing. Only Xavier could see that he was holding Excalibur in his hand. He got out of his wheelchair (or in his mind, his horse).

"So it's a challenge you seek!" cried the Lady of the Lake. With a wave of her hand she hardened the surface of the lake so it was nothing but molten ground. Xavier charged across the hardened lake at the creature.

"Kurt, we just can't stand here!" said Kitty.

"It's hard not to. Our teacher has gone vhack!"

Professor Xavier managed to slice the creature sideways. The torso of the Lady of the Lake toppled backward and broke into the molten surface. The surface was breaking and the professor was falling into the now liquidifying lake. "Professor!" Kurt and Kitty cried out.

"Stay here," Kurt demanded of Kitty. "I'll teleport closer and get him-" Kurt disappeared before finishing his sentence. He had get to the drowing professor. Kurt got as close as he could but suddenly the ground was hardening again. Kurt watched Xavier struggle to get to the surface. Kurt was reaching his arm for him but he ended up trapped…inside the molten surface!

Kitty ran across the hardened lake over to Kurt. He was too stunned. They could not see were in the lake the professor was trapped in.

"I'm gonna phased through," said Kitty determingly.

"No Kitty! That vater's too hot! You'll burn!!!"

In her mind, Kitty had to try. Every second count is the professor was slowly burning to death. Before Kurt could grab Kitty to stop her She already began to phased through the surface. 

She was underwater but it was bubbling and every second her skin was burning. But she found him soon enough. She could only hope she was strong enough to pull him up and phase him with her through the harden surface. 

At the surface Kurt could only leap around stunned. "Keety!" he screamed. He could not believe what she had just done. Then he found a hand, Kitty's hand phasing through the molten surface and quickly he grabbed for it and yanked all three of them onto the surface.

Xavier gasped for air. He seemed to be unharmed from the hot water. He was only lightly scalded. "My armor…protected me," he explained to his saviour as he gasped for more breath. "but your friend is seriously hurt," Xvaier pointed over to Kitty. Her clothes were ruined and her skin was red.

__

"Kurt?" Kurt heard his name somewhere in his thoughts.

__

"Get Dr. McCoy and hurry!" His thoughts were yelling. He put one arm around a badly burnt Kitty the other around his professor and teleported. _"Get us back Forge!"_ His thoughts screamed again.

It was successful. They were back in the main hall with every single mutant in the household with their eyes on him.

~*~*~*~*~

Kitty had been awake for only ten minutes. She was bored but knew since she was lying in a hospital bed that the Beast may be somewhere near by. She began to poke at her burn bandages. "OUCH!" She wouldn't be doing that anymore, they hurt like hell!

The door to her hospital room opened. "Hey valley girl," Rogue greeted her. "That's some trip I heard you and fuzz-bro took," she said.

"How's the professor?" asked Kitty.

"A lot better than you are, physically anyway. Hank's gonna keep close watch on him. We think he might be coming schizophrenic, but ah hope not. He gonna get some professional help too…Ya know what ya did was noble. You almost died trying to save Professa from drowning."

"I did what I had to do," said Kitty. "And what about Kurt? Is he OK?"

"He's trying. He stayed around here last night, making sure you were okay. Logan had to chase him off to get him to go to school today. Isn't dat cute?"

"I don't like that face Rogue," said Kitty with a suspicious chuckle. "Where is he now then?"

"Detention for bein' tardy to school." Kitty managed to laugh even though her throat felt like it was still badly burnt. 

"And…oh look!" said Rogue. Rogue pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind her back. "Kurt told me to pick them up and bring them over here to you since he has detention."

Kitty took the bouquet despite the burns on her arms and smelled the wonderful fragrances. Was that German cologne she smelled? She took one hand to reach for a note folded inside the bouquet to read.

__

'Dear Kitty,

I thank God today that you are still alive and recovering from all we did yesterday. I think Forge's experiments should be banned from the institute but that would up to the Professor. Heh heh. I forgive him though. Get better, I promise not to barge in on you until you move back into your room again.

Love, Kurt'

"What a character, Kurt," Kitty thought to himself. If accidentally stowing away on a trip to Canada or teleporting unconsciously into a classroom full of students wearing only pajamas weren't enough adventure for these two, this was the icing on the cake. They did everything together almost like they were…

Kurt finally came home after detention and that was when she learned that Amanda had dumped him. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed his head lowered recalling Amanda's words yesterday. Kitty sat up and crawled over to give the fuzzy blue elf an embrace of sympathy. But then…"ACHOO!" 

Kitty landed on her butt with a thud. "KURT! Not again!" she yelled. "Vell, at least we're only on the roof," said Kurt. Kitty was amazed to see that they were on the roof. "It does feel good out here," said Kitty.

"Maybe ve should teleport back," said Kurt.

"Can it wait?" asked Kitty. "I want to like see the sunset."

"Ja, me too," said Kurt.

"Watch it with me," she said putting an arm around him.

That was the rest of their evening in a nutshell.

THE END.


End file.
